


I Made A Promise I Intend to Keep

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is not a emotion. Its a promise. For the otp challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Promise I Intend to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> For the otp challenge #63 "kiss"

It was on Gallifrey, they had found Gallifrey together and on their first day Clara and the Doctor laid down on the red grass and watched the orange sky. They were in love, deeply and the Doctor wanted to spend the rest of his life wanting Clara to share his home with him.

He knelt down on the tall grass, brushing against his skin. Clara was to distracted by the beautiful two suns that had risen she stared at it in awe and disbelief. The Doctor was so in awe with her, he was thinking if he should interrupt her deep thoughts. Instead he just cleared his throat, Clara heard him and looked down in awe. Her eyes were inflating with tears, not because she was sad but extremely happy. "Clara Oswald.....".

She liked it when he said her name especially in that Scottish accent it made it sound more like a poem or a song. She especially enjoyed it when he rolled out the " _l_ " in her name. "First of all," he continued. "stop doing that thing was the eyes. They inflate. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to be happy".

"I am happy," she assured him. "now go on continue".

"I love you Clara Oswald, and that is a promise I will always keep. I want to keep that promise as long as I live. Do you want to keep your promise?".

"Yes! Now get up on kiss me. Idiot," she said through happy tears.

"Yes boss," he said before reaching to her height as he cupped her face. He wrapped her arms under hers to pull her close and warm. 

Galifrey was windy and cold, he gave her his hoodie and she nuzzled against him watching the suns rise in the east. His tongue was exploring her mouth that made her moan and beg for more. He smoothed her hair out of her face to see her beautifully huge round eyes. She was his impossible girl and he was her impossible man. The moment that that the sun had begun to set down (those were incredibly short days on Gallifrey) Clara and the Doctor were already cuddling in the grass.

The red grass was so high that they were practically buried in it. Clara had pinned him down on the ground kissing his neck. In between kisses he said "Do you want to go see the rest of Gallifrey?".

"Not right now. I want you to myself, in the TARDIS. You and me. Bodies connecting".

"Later. Perhaps," he said sadly looking at his home. 

It was Gallifrey. They found it lost in space in another dimension. Now its here and they're here living together soon as husband and wife. She saw those big sad old eyes, they had missed home. He had missed home. Here he was with his impossible girl, feeling the red grass in his hands. 

"Doctor, are you okay?" Clara asked. "We can go back to the TARDIS".

"No," he said taking her cold hand. "this is home. For you and me".

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor wasn't ready to see Gallifrey yet. He didn't want Clara to see him upset. Here he was in the TARDIS chair was his hand resting his head. He had been crying, the Time Lords had forgiven him, the Time War was over they won. Many people died but not Clara. Never again. 

Clara gives him some space to think and to grieve. He carried so much grief she didn't like to see it. She took his hand after a while and took him to her room where endless savoring and kisses on cheeks had soothed him. He had her completely, her heart and her soul.

"I made a promise I intend to keep," she said as they buried into each other.


	2. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For myc1ara on tumblr: The TARDIS plays matchmaker. Clara and the Doctor are trapped in the TARDIS and the only way to get out is...you know. A prompt fill for the otp prompts #16 punch

"We're trapped" the Doctor said after a few attempted tries to open to the door out of the library.

"Oh really? I've noticed" Clara said sarcastically. "We have no way of getting out Doctor. The sonic screwdriver doesn't do wood".

"Yeah. I'll fix that. Eventually".

Clara sighed leaning against one of the bookcases. They were too many books cases in here. To many books and to much space. "You can't do this!" Clara said to the TARDIS. The Doctor sat down next to her but not close enough for eye contact. He had his guitar in hand and played it softly. The song Pretty Woman. Again. Clara punched in him in the arm. "What was that for?". "

Its your fault. You're the one who had pounded the TARDIS console because she didn't take us for where we wanted to go".

"I wanted to see the Satanic Nebula. With  _you._ It's one of the most  _romantic_ places in the galaxy," he explained when he say Clara's flash of anger, impatience and frustration flushed away she was now incredulous. 

"Oh," she said quietly. "do you take all you companions to romantic places?".

 He looked at the ground and for once he blushed. "Tell me about it," Clara encouraged trying to break the incredibly loud silence. 

"Well a lot of weddings take place there. Aliens like to get married there and also Time Lords. I got married there".

 Hearing the Doctor talk about his past and that he was once a parents and a granddad seems almost impossible to Clara since he was such a lonely man. The idiot in a blue box saving people and saving her countless of times. She has the urge to hold his hand but doesn't but her hand it so near his its brushing against him. He looks down guessing that any minute she will have the urge to be affectionate. 

 There's that uncomfortable silence again that Clara hates especially when its between them. That sexual tension that both of them notice but don't talk about. 

"Take me there one day," Clara said.

"Why? Going somewhere romantic with your best friend?" the Doctor asked raising his eyebrows. 

"We did something like that before," Clara said remembering their adventure on the orient express. "on the orient express".

"We seem to do a lot of things "romantic" in your term that I don't seem to notice," the Doctor said forcing eye contact with Clara. Her eyes were soft and affectionate looking at him, he often wondered why. He took this time to his advantage. "why are you looking at me like that?".

 Sometime she did that and didn't even notice she was doing that. "I don't know," she lied. "I just can't stop looking at your handsome face?".

"You think I have a handsome face?" he asked. 

 She nodded, shy for the first time and this time she wasn't lying. She took his face in her hands and kissed him gently. He flailed around a bit not sure how he should hold Clara. His hand made its way to the side of her cheek and smoothed it with the tip of his thumb. Kissing the Doctor was unlike anything Clara had experienced. This was different than kissing Danny or Nina this was real and special and had so much more unspoken. The spark was lit and passion was ignited. Bedroom or not Clara was losing control on her grip. He was pushing her to the ground. She was unable to move because of the hands that had forced her to remain down low. She smiled beneath his mouth and trailed her tongue in his own mouth making him beg for more. "Clara," he said almost in a whisper, like a prayer. 

  They heard a sound coming from the TARDIS door like it was opening. Neither of them cared they were to busy arguing of who's job it was to take off the Doctor's clothing. Clara didn't need reassurance that he loved her everything that he did, the way he held her leg for support as he thrusted. She let out a small gasp as the Doctor smiled at his success. Clara urged him to move over so she could have a turn at thrusting. Her hair was a mess, she ran her fingers through his thick silver hair and enjoyed savoring every bit of him that she could find. Her brown hair brushed against his skin and it felt so good, it felt rough and smooth at once. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 Clara felt the Doctor's arms move around her in the middle of the night. He held her so tight as if this was their last night together. He smiled against him with his mouth of her shoulder as she relaxed in his arms she felt safe and warm. "I love you," they both said in unison before drifting to a peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment or follow me :D


	3. With You in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor takes Clara to a planet where it rains all year round. Fluff. Kissing in the rain. otp prompt #63

"A planet where it always rains?" Clara said as she took her rain jacket with her. 

"Yep," he said playing around the console. "it rains and thunders all year round".

"Its raining just outside. On earth. Can't you take me somewhere else where it does not rain? Like a planet where its summer all year round?".

 He frowned playfully and pouted. "What are you? Twelve? Fine. We'll go".

 He opened the door opened them to purple skies and the planets in the sky were neon orange and purple. Clara sighed. Even though it was raining she admitted the sky was beautiful. She stood in awe. "The planet is called Warponia. There is no one on this planet expect for you and me". All of the sudden Clara gave him a bright smile and jumped up and down playfully like a little kid who had to much ice cream. He smiled at her enthusiasm. 

"Unfortunately the TARDIS is not immune to acid rain. On the other hand I have an acid free umbrella". 

 It was royal blue just like the TARDIS, he offered his arm as took it they ran under the umbrella giggling. It had been thunder with a strike of lightning ever three minutes. They say a metal roof that they could hide under. When Clara had a good chance that the acid rain might burn her, the Doctor gave her a worried look and hid her under his hoodie bringing her closer to him. She tightened her arms around him and felt close, safe and secure despite the life threatening acid rain.  

 While they hid under the metal roof. The rain against it sounded like a song or humming. It sounded sweet and beautiful like a choir. There was a repeating words "Rain" over and over again.  "Is this rain singing?"Clara asked. 

"Yep. Singing in the rain. Literally. They say the word "rain" constantly. Well the clouds is technically rain. Well it isn't rain really its heat from the core of the planet that rises up in the atmosphere and it isn't singing its the clouds rubbing against each other. After thunder and lightning comes the singing".

"Have you seen Singing in the Rain?" Clara asked. 

"Yes. I saw the screening".

 Clara looked at the sky, with no eye contact Clara asked: "Can you take me to see the screening?".  She pursed her lips together in hopeful thought. 

 The Doctor eyed her and said looking to the ground: "Sure". Without any hesitation and no restraint. 

 She wrapped her arm around his waist and snuggled against him. Flustered and unsure of what he should do, still getting used to contact he put his arms around her tight and warm. With the rain freezing cold rain the surprising source of warmth was comfortable. Even with his thousands of layers Clara was grateful for them now. 

"This is nice," Clara said as they watched the rain and the clouds circling in the sky. "I wished we did this more often".

"Hm," he replied. 

"And romantic...." she said with hesitation. 

 He was silent and Clara's was afraid she went to far. "Is that what you want? More romantic planets?".

"We'll see," Clara replied. 

 "Humans have very interesting needs," he replied. 

 "You still don't get it don't you?" Clara asked. Taking advantage of their embrace she reached up and placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth. Unresponsive at first his hands were above his head trying to make sense of what was happening. Somehow he managed to kiss her back running his fingers through her brown hair. He missed how long it was he wished she stopped cutting it. "I liked it when you're hair was longer. I liked holding it when I used to hugged you thousands of years ago".

 How he used to hug her Clara almost forgot it was such a long time ago. She missed it. All of it. The way he touched her felt like he was igniting a flame of passion inside her. This was more passion it felt like they were both on fire with the feelings they head for each other. They both loved each other? It was obvious. So what was stopping them. There was Danny, and there was that aloof nature the Doctor had grown, he put up a wall between them. She can't blame him because she put up a wall too. She can't blame him for what happened on Trenzalore. What changed him. He had learned since then and all he wanted was someone to love him and the person who loved him was that he pushed away. Her love made him better. 

"I have a need for you Doctor," she said. 

 He grabbed her hand and pushed open his umbrella. he offered his arm and said: "Shall we?". She smiled and said "Yes we shall".

 The ran as fast they could as Clara stood close next to him not to get wet. When they got to the TARDIS they both panted from running.  Clara hissed as if she got burned. The Doctor took her arm and examined it. She had a red burn from her forearm to her wrist. He looked at her with concern and shook his hand a glow of yellow regeneration energy and rubbed her arm as she felt the burn go away. "Doctor..you didn't have to".

"I have a duty of care" he replied. 

"I thought I was supposed to be your carer," Clara argued.

"Don't even argue".

"I didn't ask for your protection," Clara argued more as her burn healed into a bruise. "I can take care of myself".

"You earned my protection by Clara Oswald, there's nothing in this whole universe to change that". He gave her a reassuring smile. The one that always got her weak in the knees. 

 _"Why must I love you so much?" Clara asked herself while she watched him_. 

"I love you Clara, always, thats why I protect you because I care," the Doctor said as she smiled at him then he repeated the three words neither of them thought he would say. "I love you".

 He said it in a whisper so softly yet so dear. 

"Good night Doctor," Clara said. 

"Clara-" he said as he watched her walking up the stairs. "can I join you in a minute. To c-cuddle?".

 She smiled at him and said "Sure".

  She offered his hand as he took it they both giggled like idiots making the way to her bedroom. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and subscribe for more stories!


	4. You'll Love Me When I'm Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for opt prompts #101 memory  
> Clara loses her memory while being attacked by an alien and the Doctor tries his best to make her remember. RIP sonic sunglasses. One shot.

Clara treads softly in the tall grass looking at the yellow sky as she brings her coat closer to her chest. She wanders off while impatiently waiting for the Doctor to fix the TARDIS console. The grass brushes against her legs as she hears something laughing in the trees. Her heart starts to race as she looks back to the TARDIS the door was closed. _Idiot._  

The creature eyes her closely watching her fear as it makes a decision to jump at her. "Doctor?" Clara asked to the TARDIS. She runs back to the TARDIS, fear running in her veins, her heart was beating fast. She tired to pull open the doors but they wouldn't budge. "Oh come on let me in!" she cried as the creature slowly made its way towards her. 

"You've got an ugly face did anyone ever tell you that?"Clara asked the creature. Curiosity matching her fear. The creature was on four legs and had indigo eyes it stared at her curiously as if observing her. Its body was twisted in some way in the neck so that it can turn its head 360 degrees. Its color was green and scanned Clara as if it wanted something from her body or from her brain most likely. 

It pinned her to the ground with its claws as Clara tried to push the creature off of her with her legs. Its claws were sinking into her skin she yelped as she called the Doctor's name over and over again. It was no use, it bit her skin like a vampire sucking blood and left her. 

Her vision was hazy and her memories of the Doctor keep fading away from her. She could hear the Doctor shouting her name but its not a voice or a name she remembers. He comes and kneels beside her watching her eyes drift off. "Clara? Are you okay?".

 She looks up at him flustered. Her vision is hazy but she can make out his face. "Clara? Who's Clara".

 The Doctor eyes widened in worry. "Clara. Its me. The Doctor".

"Who's the Doctor?" she asked. 

"Well I'm an alien. Basically. What matters is that you're hurt. Can you walk?".

"I think so," Clara said as she stood on her two feet. She noticed the TARDIS it just looked like a phone box now. "why is there a phone box in the middle of the woods?".

 He didn't have time to explain he opened the doors to the TARDIS as she stepped in he was waiting for the famous line that everyone says how bigger on the inside it is.

"Something feels strangely familiar about this," Clara said as she stepped inside the TARDIS. A flicker of a smile came over the Doctors face.  _At least she remembers something._ "have I been in here before?"

"Yes. With me".

"What would I be doing with a Scottish middle aged man in a phone box?" she laughed. 

"I ask myself the same question everyday," he replied. "I just wish you had your memory so I could ask you. Now hold still I'm scanning your mind for any aline infection".

 He took his screwdriver and scanned her mind in spite of her protests of how bright it is. He looked at the results on his sonic screwdriver and frowned. "Just rest for a few days until I figure this out. Your room is on the right".

"Why are you taking care of me?" she asked as she went up the stairs.

"I made a promise I intend to keep," he replied with a sad smile. 

 The alien that attacked Clara was called the Mothred. An alien race that feeds by extracting memories from a human being. He was going to hunt this thing down and kill if it was the last thing he did. He didn't care if he died or lost his memories just as long as Clara was safe.  _I made a promise I intend to keep._ Now Clara has lost her memories all because he was to busy with the console unit. He cursed at himself as he when outside trying to find some kind of liquid of the Mothred had left to scan. 

Poor Clara. All lost and confused again. He could imagine her in her room, not knowing who she was. Trying to remember. He wished it was so simple if he could just hug her or use his telepathic skills to gain her memory back. It didn't just hurt her to not know who he was or who she it hurt him to see her look at him without recognition. There was no emotion, just confusion and a blank hazy face. Her large brown eyes looking at him in confusion broke his hearts. 

 Anger tasted good, it fired adrenaline in his veins. If Clara was here she would let him see reason calm him down with just a few simple words of reason. 

 He scanned the ground with his new sonic screwdriver and looked had the purple liquid that he had found just a few minutes ago. He put it in a bottle the TARDIS had provided. When he went back to the TARDIS Clara was sitting in his chair with her eyes still in confusion. "I was attacked by an alien," Clara said out of nowhere. His eyebrows raised in confusion. "there was a scan on your ship. It showed me. The Mothred? Feeds off on memories. You forgot something though it feeds off not only memories but emotion. Love".

"Love isn't an emotion. Love is a promise," the Doctor replied.

"I'm pretty sure its an emotion," Clara argued. "Why did you keep calling me Clara? Was that her name? The one that you broke your promise to?".

 He looked away from her. This wasn't the same Clara. it was like seeing an echo all over again. She didn't remember him, she didn't care, she didn't love him. He wasn't even sure if _the Clara_ that he knew loved him in return the way he loved her. 

 "You love this Clara?" she asked. 

 "Yes," he replied barely audible. "but you don't remember being her".

  The TARDIS hummed as they both looked up at it curiously. Clara's hands were in the telepathic circuits she didn't even know what that was at the moment. Clara yelled out a yelp of surprise. She fell backwards on the TARDIS floor. "Clara?" the Doctor said out of habit.

"Doctor..." she whispered.

 He knelt to her side and helped her up as she asked what happened. "You regained your memory".

"Well...good then I suppose," she said with the widest smile she could manage. "thank you for taking care of me".

 He smiled as she kissed him on the cheek he said "Do you remember losing your memory?".

"Vaguely. I remember you saying that you love me," she replied as he blushed. "and that love is a promise".

 There was that unbearable silence as Clara said "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. Maybe you can help me?".

"Huh?" he asked clearly confused.

"You never learn do you?".

"Get what?"

 She chuckled as she saw him blush again he followed her, and locked the door behind them.


	5. Play Me the Piano and I'll Give You a Firefly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara discovers another musical talent of the Doctors and the Doctor learns Clara fascination with fireflies.  
> For otp prompts: "piano" and "firefly".

Clara could not sleep mostly because she heard Beethoven's fifth coming from the speaker of the TARDIS. She pulled her pillow over her head hoping to muffle the sound but it didn't work she could still hear it. It was loud and obnoxious and she was half asleep. If it was two in the morning she didn't care she just wanted to come down and tell the Doctor that he has residents in the TARDIS that need sleep. She followed the sound to the console room where a big piano was. There was the Doctor playing Beethoven's 5th.

 "Doctor? Are you having insomnia again?".

He continued to play clearly not seeing that Clara had caught him playing the piano. She sat next to him on the piano bench."Yes. Music helps me relax. It relaxes the mind and the soul".

 Clara could remember playing the piano sometimes in her childhood and subconsciously interrupted the Doctor's fingers playing on the piano with her own. Their fingers met and Clara inhaled sharply. That was unlike anything she had felt before every since Christmas when they ran away in the middle of the night. She was too embarrassed to look at the Doctor. The Doctor reached for her hand, hesitant at first he wanted to see how she would react but she was to busy trying to play something that she had vaguely remembered. She looked at him, without breaking eye contact as he took both of her hands and kissed each of them. Raising her eyebrows curiously Clara vaguely remember running in the TARDIS with a different face of the Doctor. Clara smiled shyly half relief and half curiosity.

 "You're hands are so tiny and so beautiful," the Doctor said.

"Are you usually like this when you have insomnia?" Clara asked.

 "No," he replied truthfully. "not in this regeneration away".

 Clara scooted closer and said: "Put your arm around me". He reluctantly did so, feeling her against him was surprisingly comforting. He played one again but to Clara it was was again unfamiliar.

 "Did you write this?" Clara asked looking at the notebook on the piano.

“Yes,” he replied brusquely.

“I play the guitar Clara, I could play the piano too”.

“Play me what you wrote,” Cara said snuggling up close to him. Not wanting to argue he played what he wrote. It wasn’t fast or slow, it just felt like a song for ballet. It was beautiful to hear.

“This is beautiful,” Clara commented as he stopped halfway through the piece. “

It’s not finished yet,” he said tucking the notebook on his bookshelf. “I’ll play it when I’m done”.

“Does it have a title yet?” Clara asked as he stood with his hands behind his back as if hiding something.

 “Fireflies,” the Doctor said as Clara gave him a sad smile. “and there is that smile again. It’s a sad smile”.

“I’m just thinking ” she said as her eyes drifting off as if she was thinking of a fond memory. “of my mom before she died. She used to take a jar and let me catch fireflies when I was little”.

“Now,” he said as he motioned his hands towards the direction of her room. “I have a music piece to finish”.

 She made her way to her room not taking her eyes off him for a second. He eyed her curiously still not understanding while Clara had a need to give him an ending look constantly. "Why do you always look at me like that?".

"Like what?" she asked tightening her robe around her as if she was hiding something in her pajamas. 

"Like I'm your everything," he said finally. 

 Silence. Incredibly loud silence, that the Doctor and Clara knew to well. It was common between them, the ongoing moments of tension between them. Clara didn't want to tell the Doctor just yet why she keeps looking at him like that. Ever since Christmas things have been different between them. It was more than just friendship now it was more sweet and complex somehow. Their relationship was never simple: they lost each other to mistakes, death and love. She regretted ever falling for Danny not knowing how she felt about the Doctor until last Christmas.

    She  drifted off to sleep hoping not to find tomorrow night a redundant reoccurrence of the Doctor playing the piano again. 

    Clara didn't know why she looked at the Doctor like that sometimes, she even didn't notice it.  _Like I'm your everything._ Tomorrow after another perilous adventure, Clara was determined to know why the Doctor was so distant in the past and especially now during this week. After saving Clara from a pit of spiders and getting a spider bite he took her back to the TARDIS as the engine wheezed as it took off. "It's just a spider bite," Clara said obstinately. 

"It's not just a spider bite, its a alien spider bite," the Doctor argued putting ointment of Clara's bug bite that the TARDIS had in storage for alien bites. "you'll be fine".

  _"Now or never,"_ Clara thought to herself as she changed into new clothes. Even though they got out of the infestation of the spiders safely Clara didn't want to wear clothes that were covered in spiders. She went down to the Doctor and demanded answers that she knew he couldn't refuse to answer. 

 "Doctor, can we clear something between us? Why were you so distant to me in the past?".

 He stared directly at her as if the answers were written across her face. He cleared his throat. He was never good at communicating at least Clara was helping him. He didn't have the flatcars with him. No cheat sheet just simple answers. It wasn't just that simple to him.  

"A lot happened on Trenzalore," he replied as Clara felt a relief of tension from the room. "I didn't want to get close to you because if I did then --I would fall in love. I didn't want that heartbreak for me. I couldn't breathe thinking that you could die. I already did fall in love with Clara, thousands of years ago and a spend a few hundred years trying to suppress my feelings for you". 

 Silence. Her eyes shown complete and ardent affection she breathed in deeply. She got up from the chair and stood by his side. She wondered if this was even to close for the Doctor. She saw him tense up by the lack of the space between them. "I thought you hated me. I thought I was just a stand for someone to talk to".

"Clara Oswald, I could never hate you".

 Clara remembered saying something similar on the orient express.

  _"What I'm trying to say is- I don't hate you. i could never hate you"_.

 Clara breathed in deep the tension building up slowly and painfully.

 "I love you Clara, I always have. Did you think I hate you?". 

"No," Clara said quietly as if they were using something. "maybe. You just seemed so distant and aloof".

 The Doctor closed the small space between them and put an arm around her waist.

 "Wait. What are you doing?".

 "I'm going to kiss you right now," he explained.

 Clara nodded biting on her upper lip. Ever since last christmas Clara curiously wondered what it was going to be like kissing the Doctor. She wrapped her arm around his neck bringing him close. She moaned when his tongue rolled around in her mouth. She almost went weak in the knees so the Doctor had put his other arm around her waist.

 "Doctor.." she said breathless after catching her breath.

"Yeah?".

 "I don't think you'l have insomnia tonight," she teased with a wink.

 He stared blankly at her still not understanding what she was thinking about, She released a chuckle. A laugh that he loved so much, it was such a short laugh but it was adorable to him.

 When they both went to bed Clara once again heard the Doctor playing his new piece. She immediately got out of her bed and put on her robe racing down the corridors anxiously looking for the Doctor. She looked at the ceiling of the TARDIS and silently asked for the TARDIS to tell her where the Doctor was. The TARDIS hummed to the right direction where the Doctor was in his room which he rarely was in. Clara always thought that he had ADHD and often teased him about it. She knocked on the door, even though the door was open often wondering if the Doctor was totally was oblivious to her presence.

 "Doctor?" she asked. He smiled at her shyly. He thought of kissing her again until time stopped itself. He wanted to kiss her until he stopped breathing but he never had the courage.

 "Curse of the Time Lords," he explained. "you want to help finish my masterpiece?'

"Masterpiece? Really?" Clara asked as he crooked her finger to sit beside him. Clara really couldn't tell if he was just crooking his finger or asking her to bed. She sat down anyway resting on his shoulder.

 "I love you," Clara repeated. "I really do". She could hear him smile even though she couldn't see his face. He ran his fingers through her eyes and began kissing her forehead and every part of her face that he could find.

 "I love you too, my impossible girl".

 "Say that again," Clara said between passionate kisses that left her breathless. "please".

 "I love you"

 "No not that. You said 'impossible girl'. You haven't said that since...well...forever".

 "Well 'my impossible girl' sounded more like an endearment more than a nickname".

 "It was an endearment?" Clara asked.

 "Like old married couple endearments like 'honey' 'darling' or 'sweetheart'?" He nodded shyly. As she leaned in to kiss him again she brought her arms around him. He nodded towards the bed as Clara nodded in agreement . He lifted her to his waist as she tested against his erection. She took off her robe letting it fall to the floor. They both sped up pretty quickly impatient to take each others clothes off. The Doctor reached under her nightgown and caressed her left breast. Clara reached for his neck impatient to have him inside her. H

 e was soon growing hard against her touch. She lied down, the Doctor soon following her. He took off her night gown as she reached to unhook her bra she replaced his hands with hers. She took off her underwear.

 "Clara...you are so beautiful even more than I imagined". Her body was so small against he was a foot taller than her. The height difference made the Doctor laugh silently to himself. "We need to get you out of these clothes," Clara said soon after the Doctor murmured how beautiful she was. He stood up out of the bed and followed her orders. She watches him but its torment to see him get undressed in front of her and not have him thrusting inside her. "You feel so good inside me," Clara said as he managed a few a thrusts afraid he was to hard and that he might hurt her. "faster, I want to feel how hard you are". He placed a few love bites on the sensitive parts on her neck. How did he know that? Damn telepathy.

 "How did you know?".

"Time Lord telepathy," he explained as if reading her thoughts. "its a gift".

 "God bless telepathy," she said.

 Clara put her arms around him as they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Either comment or subscribe :D

**Author's Note:**

> Rate, comment, subscribe :D


End file.
